The present invention relates to compositions comprising vitamin C obtained by an enzymatic route, to the use of certain enzymes in the preparation of compositions, in particular cosmetic compositions, and to a cosmetic method involving the application of such compositions to the skin.
Vitamin C, or ascorbic acid, is a very important active ingredient, in particular in cosmetics. It is known to stimulate the growth of connective tissue, in particular collagen, and to reinforce the defenses of cutaneous tissue against external attack. It is also used to remove marks and pigmentations from skin and to encourage healing of injured skin.
A crucial problem with that molecule, however, is its instability, rendering it difficult to formulate into the usual compositions. Further, after applying such compositions, vitamin C rapidly degrades.
Thus, there is a need for compositions, in particular cosmetic or dermatological compositions, comprising ascorbic acid and which can overcome the problem of stability of the active ingredient.